


Be Careful What You Wish For Peter Parker

by witchway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: Peter is getting tired of Tony telling him this isn't going to work...
Relationships: Starker - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Be Careful What You Wish For Peter Parker

“I’m never letting go of you, Peter Parker,” Tony growled right before he came. Which explains why, when he recovered, he found that he was

(a) pretty much _wearing_ and enhanced 20-something superhero who still had both arms and legs wrapped around his neck and

(b) said superhero was grinning from ear to ear.

“What are _you_ grinning about?” he groused, trying to disentangle himself from that enthusiastic embrace, wincing at the carpet-burn on his knees (why were they doing it on floor?! What was he, 30?)

Peter simply grinned all the more. “ _Never_ is long time,” he said softly. He had let go of Tony’s neck unwillingly, and now as Tony stood he tucked his hands under his head, relaxing. (Because he _knew_. Just because Tony was standing up did not mean the sex was, necessarily, over.)

But Tony was looking more serious, now. More importantly he was putting his sweatpants back up which meant that, when he stood, he was fully dressed, while Peter remained naked, spread-eagle on the floor.

“What?” Peter asked reluctantly.

“You need to remember I kept you around…”

Peter’s stomach sank.

“…because you’re good for me.”

Peter opened his mouth to argue, then stopped in confusion. “Wait, why is _that_ a problem?”

“Because I’m not good for you.”

He tried to walk away then, headed for his shower, when he suddenly found the doorway full of a naked Peter Parker, standing with one hand pressed against his chest and an irritated look on his face.

“You forgot _two_ things.”

Tony, who’s brain was still attempting to understand how the Peter lying naked on his floor was now standing in front of him, could only gape.

“One, I am _enhanced_. Which means I have unnatural strength in bed. Which means I can’t fuck anyone, not for any significant period of time, before having to explain that. Now who else do you suggest _that would be_?”

“Rhody,” Tony said without thinking.

“Don’t like him that way.”

“The new Bruce/Hulk hybrid?”

“Ug. No.”

“Stephen Strange?”

“ _Worlds_ of No.”

“Thor?”

“ _Will you stop trying to_ _**ship me with Thor?**?_ The only OTP that matters is standing in this doorway…ask anyone on Tumblr!”

“What the fuck is…nevermind. Fine. I get it. What’s the second?”

“The second is your new boyfriend is stronger and faster than you and you don’t get to say stupid things and then walk out of the room.”

“I have a new boyfriend?”

“You do if I say you do,” Peter said with a wicked grin, moving in for a demanding kiss.

Tony kissed him back helplessly. It should have made it easy, laying all the blame on Peter, but taking it easy on _himself_ was never his forte. So when he broke the kiss, he told the truth.

“God help me, I love you Kid. I love you, and I’m so sorry.”

“Will you _please_ stop apologizing?”

“No, I won’t,” he said, his jaw hard. “Because no matter how optimistic you remain, you’re still getting the short end of the stick.”

“Fuck you, Stark,” Peter murmured, but without much effort. He had heard all this before. 

“If you say so,” Tony whispered, nuzzling against Peter’s ear with a grin. “Your wish is my command.”

Peter grinned. “We just did that…on the floor…what?” he asked, when he suddenly found his lover swinging him around and walking him backward toward the bed. “ _What_?”

“Oh. Oh sweetheart, no. _I_ fucked _you_ on the floor,” Tony said with a wicked gleam in his eye. “And you just asked me for something _completely_ different.” He tumbled them both down to the bed with a smile.

“Be careful what you wish for, Peter Parker.”


End file.
